The Marriage project
by AdoringGMW
Summary: When Mr Mathews decides to create a 'Marriage project' to teach the students about future marriages. Maya Hart gets paired up with Lucas Friar. What will happen to their relationship/Friendship? Really bad at summaries. Pairings-Lucas/Maya, Charlie/Riley, Smackle/Farkle
1. Maya Hart and Lucas Friar, partners

**This is a new Lucaya story:)**

 **I'm a huge Lucaya shipper so I'm really excited to write this!**

 **Title: the Marriage project!**

 **Summary: Cory decides to teach his students about the future, starting with a marriage project. Let's see how they handle this one!**

 **Pairings: Lucaya (main pairing), Farkle/Smackle, Riley/Charlie!**

 **I've really taken it upon myself to write tons of stories at once. Haven't I? Let's see how this story goes:)**

 **enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"Maya Hart and Lucas Friar" Mr Mathews calls.

This isn't what you think it is. It's not your average History project. When you think of History class, you think of reading endless books about a bunch of famous, dead guys which you usually forget by the end of the week but this project is different. It's a Mathews scam! Mr Mathews thinks this will help shape us up for our 'future marriages' but in my opinion it's no use because no one is gonna get married at our age.

"Alright class, here are the rules of this assignment or marriage, however you want to put it" Mr Mathews uses his hands to quote.

"This project is extremely important and I expect you to play your role right, no messing about and no arguing. Is that understood?" I nod my head, a small smirk playing at the end of my lips.

"What do you mean?" Riley asks with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Riley, I'll be using this hat to show you what type of husband or wife your going to be"

A confused expression clouded over everybody's face.

Mr Mathews ignored the confused looks and continued explaining. A few muinetes later, he started walking around the classroom with the hat. Finally, he reached me and Ranger Rick.

Lucas carefully reached into the pointed hat and pulled out a small, orange card.

 _Supportive, Caring and protective husband_ The card read.

I laughed quietly to myself as Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at my card.

 _Understanding wife_

"So I'm the protective husband and your my understanding wife, great" he mumbles sarcastically.

"You could ask for another card" I suggest.

"Nah, I'd end up getting a worse one"

"what's wrong with that one?" I ask

"nothing, I was just hoping for something easier" he shrugs, I nod my head, turning back to the front of the class.

Mr Mathews took his place at the front of the class, waiting for us too quiet down.

"Okay, I know some of you may not be completely happy with your partners" Mr Mathews says glancing at Charlie and Riley. "But I do feel that these are the best arrangements." He smiles.

Farkle raises his hand.

"Yes Farkle?" Mr Mathews nods in his direction. "Why am I paired with Smackle? She doesn't even go to this school." He groans.

"Good question Farkle. Isadora will be joining us for a few days as part of the Einstein Academy observation project" he motions to Samckle to continue.

"Thank you, the Einstein Academy observation project is a very special event, it's an annual project which is done with different schools every year. It's very simple, all that happens is a selected group of pupils from Einstein go over to a different school for a few weeks to observe the school." Smackle smiles as she explains, glancing at Farkle a few times.

"I have a question" Charlie raises his hand.

"Yes?" Smackle motions for him to continue.

"Why do you do this?"

"Over at Einstein Academy, we feel the need to challenge ourselves. We will observe your school, the way the students behave, the lessons that teachers teach, your facilities and equipment and we will join it. It's too try something new, to take a break and as you say it, let loose. Once we are finished with our observation project, we will go back to Einstein Academy, ready to learn after a break. We will also share our experiences and use our observations to improve our school." Smackle explains, making hand gestures as she speaks.

"Any questions?" Everyone shakes their heads, uninterested.

"Anyways, back to the project" Mr Mathews starts as Smackle goes to sit back down. "This project will go on for three weeks, it is worth thirty percent of your grade and if you don't pass then you will fail the semester."

Almost everybody in the entire class released a groan.

The cheerful History teacher ignored the groans as he rushed back to his desk and grabbed a neat stack of papers that were sat on top of each other, he quickly walked around the room handing them out. "This is your project schedule" I glance down at the paper, analysing every word carefully.

"You can get a divorce if you want to but keep in mind that you will fail, on the second week of the project I want you to team up with two other couples, creating a team of six. On the third week, you will all be competing for the chance to go to Austin, Texas for a week."

Lucas and Zay smiled whilst the rest of the class stared blankly.

"You get to miss school so you can go to Texas" Mr Mathews says and the whole class erupts in cheers.

Thankfully, the bell rings and everybody starts gathering their things.

"Good luck with the project and remember to make the most of your experience, it can be a lot of fun if you get to know your partner." Mr Mathews calls out to the students.

Me and Riley interlocked our arms as we got ready to walk to our next class. We walked out to see Lucas and Charlie waiting by the doorframe.

"What are you guys doing?" Riley asks

"I'm your protective husband, remember?" Lucas smiles.

"Your kidding, right Huckleberry?" I ask

"nope, if we're going to win that trip to Texas then we have to stay in role" he says, looking dead serious!

"Charlie?" Riley asks, turning to face him after watching the short conversation between me and Lucas.

"I'm your overly attached husband" Charlie smirks, showing us a light blue card which clearly says _Overly attached husband._

"Okay, I'm your cheerful and good natured wife" Riley smiles, showing us her card.

Riley and me bid farewell to each other as she went off with Charlie. I turned to face Lucas.

"So, how do you plan on winning this?" I smirk

"well, I'm not passing up the opportunity to go to Texas so I'll be your side all day, be prepared"

"Sorry Hucklberry but I don't find it necessary that you follow me around all day." I state

"well that's what's going to happen" he says, as we stand face to face. Well, face to chest, considering my height.

I groan and turn in the direction of my next class which I am extremely late for as Ranger Rick trails after me.

* * *

 **A/N-That was the first chapter of the marriage project, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **QOTD~ Who is your OTP on Girl meets World?**


	2. few things to learn about the cowboy

**Hey guys, I am super happy for the amount of reviews I got last chapter. Please review this chapter as well because reviews help me update quicker:)**

 **I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, I already replied to the accounts who reviewed.**

 **Hintoflove-Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot:)**

 **Guest-Lucaya is my OTP as well:)**

 **guest-The update is here:)**

 **Cosmicfemale- I was going to reply to you but you disabled PM on your account but that's fine. I ship Riley/Charlie too, they're so cute together;) I will definitely continue:)**

* * *

 **I just wanted to clear up a few things about this story, Riley and Maya are just as close as they are on the show but in this story by his peers Lucas is considered more popular but he is still best friends with Maya, Farkle and Lucas:)**

 **enjoy:)**

* * *

 **No one's POV:**

Lucas walked behind Maya with a small smile playing at his lips. He barely paid attention to all the stares they were receiving.

After all, if Lucas Friar walked with Maya Hart then all girls were bound to have jealousy over their facial expressions.

He honestly hadn't expected it.

They walked into Harper's English lesson together, walking side by side and receiving looks of jealousy from most of Missy's crew.

Maya walked in, leaving Lucas's side to go sit at her desk. Lucas followed shortly after, taking his usual spot behind her. "Are you seriously going to follow me around all day just to win a trip to Texas?" Maya asks, aggravated.

"Yes sweetheart, I am" he smirks at the shocked expression on her face once he uttered the nickname.

"Seriously?! You wanna win that bad?"

"Yes I do" Lucas nods his head with a determined look in his eyes.

She groans, turning around and resting her head on her desk.

"What's wrong peaches?" Riley asks, stroking Maya's head.

"Nothing to worry about, Honey"

"Please"

"The Cowboy insist to follow me to win the trip to Texas" she whispers so Lucas doesn't hear.

"Awww that's so cute!" Riley squeals, earning attention from a few members of the class.

"Riles!"

"Oops, sorry but I've always thought you two would make an adorable couple" Riley smirks to herself. Maya shoots her a look of disgust as a look of shock falls onto her face.

"Okay class, shall we begin?" Harper says, coming through the door in her Denim Jacket with her helmet tucked under her arm.

* * *

 **Farkle's POV:**

"So what do you think we should do to make our project stand out?" I ask Smackle as we sit on the Soccer field, eating lunch at one of the tables.

"I really have no interest in this project, my focus in on my Observation project"

"but we're partners and I really need you to help me with this Smackle"

"What's the good in asking other for help? How are you going to become a scientist one day if your not independent?"

"Who says I need to be independent, I have my friends to help me"

"and I have mine but at the end of the day, they won't always be around to help you. Think about it, ten years into the future all of your friends will have their own things to do. I've seen your bond with your friends Farkle so off course you'll stay friends but they won't be able to focus their attention on you when you need help so it's important to be independent." Smackle explains

"I know, I'm independent but this is a partner project and you can still rely on your friends for help from time to time."

"I understand your point of view Farkle but my main focus is too produce an exceptional report for the Observation project."

"But what about the Marriage project?"

"That's not a priority for me right now" Smackle shrugs

"well, it is for me so I need you too focus, Smackle or I will like to ask Mr Mathews for a new project partner"

"Very well then, I can see this project means a lot to you so I will definitely participate as long as it doesn't distract me from my Observation Project."

"I'm sure it won't distract you and thank you for understanding"

"Your welcome, Farkle" she smiles as I look into her eyes I see some sort of comfort and understanding. I'm not sure what it is but it makes me feel safe and secure.

"Hey Farkle, Smackle" Maya says, walking to our lunch table. I see Lucas running after her from behind.

"Hey Maya" I smile at my best friend.

"Maya, how do you walk so fast" Lucas says once he reaches the table, his breath panting and his face warming.

"I only walk fast so I can stay away from you, Ranger Rick" she smirks.

"Well it looks like your plan failed because I'm standing right here" he says, a small smug look clouding his features.

The bell rings for class just before Maya and Lucas walk away.

"The interaction between those two is incredible" Smackle smiles.

"Maya and Lucas? Yeah, they've always had a thing for each other but they just didn't know it" I smile, knowing that Maya's Prince Charming is right around the corner.

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

Anyways, Ranger Rick I think it's fair to say that you can leave my side now" I smile, hoping he takes the hint and leaves.

"It's okay, wifey"

"wifey?" I raise a brow

"okay, stupid nickname. Why don't we just stick with Shortstack" he smirks

"Really? You wanna tangle with me?"

"Not yet."

I groan and walk away. When will this boy ever learn?

"Maya?"

"What?!" I turn to face him.

"I left my books in my locker"

"so?"

"Can you come with me to get them?"

"No!"

"Please."

"No!"

"You are supposed to be my understanding wife."

"So?"

"You should understand that I need my books and come with me to get them"

"Go. Get. It. Yourself." I state, talking slowly.

"Come on, Maya we're already late. Do you really wanna walk in alone?"

I groan, knowing that I'm gonna regret saying this. "Fine" I groan.

We walk to Lucas's locker, a comftarble silence surrounding us. Once we get there, Lucas puts in his combination and opens his locker door.

In the Locker, all I see is books, books and WOW! Look at that, more books!"

"Wow!" I state, in all my time of being friends with Lucas I had never see his locker.

Seriously? Does this boy not keep anything else in his locker? Who keeps books in their lockers these days?

"Shocked, Clutterbuckett?"

"Not really" I shrug, rolling my eyes at the nickname.

"Why not?"

"I expected this from you, you may have been a rebel back in Texas but you'll always be a Moral Compass," I state, explaining my reasoning.

"Oh, okay" Lucas grabs his textbook and we walk side by side to class.

Maybe, there are a few things I have to learn about Lucas Friar but I don't mind, just don't tell him that.

* * *

 **A/N-Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter:)**

 **Lucas and Maya's relationship is slowly transforming into more of a flirty banter. Next chapter, we will see some of Riley/Charlie's relationship and I hope you guys enjoyed Smackle and Farkle's scene:)**

 **2nd QOTD~Which colour do you prefer? Black or white?**

 **My answer to the last QOTD Is between Lucaya and Joshaya but I lean more towards Lucaya:)**

 **thanks, please review, favourite and follow:)**


	3. Don't flatter yourself, Huckleberry

**Hey guys, I'm updating again. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

 **No one's POV:**

The following day, the looks of jealousy had descended to a short amount which relived Maya as you can tell by her relaxed walk which seems to be less tensed than yestarday.

Lucas strolled the hallway, looking for the short blonde who loved to mess with him. He caught a glimpse of Straight, blonde hair and walked towards it.

Almost all of the girls eyes were on him (not that he cared), and continued walking to Maya.

"Hey Clutterbucket"

"Ranger Rick? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not really, I'm fine right here."

"Let me guess, today is gonna be just like yestarday"

Lucas nods, a satisfied smirk covering his face whereas Maya groans, an annoyed and fed up look clouding her features.

"Shouldn't you be leaving? Don't you have Baseball or Debate? Or some sort of activity that will keep you away from me?"

"Not really, Shortstack, sorry to burst your bubble"

"I will break you" she threatens

"Well if that's what makes you happy then I certainly can't wait for it, Ma'am." He retaliates, a small grin on his lips.

She shudders, annoyed.

* * *

 **Charlie's POV:**

"Aren't they cute together?" Riley smiles at the sight of her Best friend and the Cowboy from Texas.

"Maya and Lucas? Yeah, they've always been cute together" I smile.

"Yeah, I wish they'd get together already."

"I'm pretty sure they like each other, they just don't know it yet." I say.

"You really think so?" She turns to face me, her innocent, chocolate brown eyes looking into mine.

"I do"

"Good, I've always wanted Maya to be happy"

"me too." I nod, me and Maya have been friends for years, I can't say we're best friends but I could say that we're close and she deserves happiness.

"I'm not saying that you need a boyfriend to be happy but I feel like Maya needs Lucas to be happy, not even as boyfriend but just to be around her but the fact that they like each other just shows that they need each other even more." Riley says, her attention focused on the pair in front of her.

"Yeah, they need each other" I smile, my attention on the beautiful brunette in front of me.

* * *

 **No one's POV:**

Maya and Lucas walked into Health class, side by side. Lucas knew that if the two teens didn't act 'happy' in their marriage than they were bound to fail so after a quick meeting with Maya, they both agreed to pretend they were 'happily married' with no problems at all.

Much like yestarday, everyone's attention was on them except they didn't expect to see what they saw this time.

Lucas's arms was draped around Maya's shoulder whilst Maya's hand was snaked around his waist. Both had huge grins on their faces.

"Ah! Lucas and Maya." Exclaimed Mr Mathews, "I see you two are getting on well, so how's the project been for the both of you?" The man held a clipboard in his hands and checked off their names.

Lucas glanced down at Maya to see her looking up at him. "It's been great!" Lucas responds.

Maya nods, a convincing smile plastering her face. "Yeah, a really great partner you gave me!"

Mr Mathews stared at them with delight in his features. "Excellent!" He cheers "see, I told you the project wouldn't be so bad if you got to know your partner!" The teachers look was one of pride. "Maya, Lucas. You both are doing great, keep at it!" He smiled, checking of one last thing on his clipboard and leaving to go talk to Riley and Charlie who by the looks of it were getting on quite well, Heck, even Charlie's hand's around Riley's waist!

As soon as Mr Mathews was out of earshot, they let go of each other, Maya's smiles wiped of instantly whilst Lucas's turned to a smirk. "So, I'm a really great partner! Huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself Huckleberry."

"I'll try not to." He smiles "but with a compliment from you, how can I not?"

* * *

 **Did you guys find that chapter too short? I'll try making longer ones. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. This really means a lot to me:)**

 **QOTD~What is the #1 most played song on your iPod?**

 **Mine is probarbly the new Sabrina Carpenter Charistmas song. You guys should check it out, it's called Christmas the whole year round:)**

 **Hope you enjoyed:)**


	4. I'm not gonna leave you alone

**Hey guys, I've decided to update this story three times a week from now on. I hope you guys are okay with my decision.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter of the marriage project:)**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"Please, don't tell me that today will be like the rest?" I question, Huckleberry with an arched eyebrow. All week, the Cowboy has been following me around and all I really crave is a muinete of peace.

"Sorry, Shortstack but I can't promise that"

I groan, laying my head on the lunch room table.

"Hey Maya, Lucas" Riley says, coming over to us and plopping down.

"Hey, where's your husband?" I ask, all week Charlie and Riley have been glued to the hip. "Here's in the queue, getting lunch for the both of us." I nod.

"So, what's with the grumpy face today?" Riley asks, noticing the scowl on my face.

"Ask him!" I point in Lucas's direction, where the Cowboy sits with his signature smirk playing at his lips.

"Lucas, what did you do to my best friend?!"

"Nothing, she's just mad because I won't leave her alone."

"Then leave her alone"

"I can't"

"why not?" I jerk my head to face Lucas as I glare at him, with my menacing eyes.

"Because we might lose the trip to Texas, Mr Mathews is ecstatic at us two being joined by the him. He seems way more impressed with us than he does with any other group. Also, it's fun to mess with you!" He smirks.

I groan...for the millionth time that day.

* * *

 **Farkle's POV:**

"Hey Isadora" I smile as I see her in the courtyard, reading a geometry textbook.

"Hello Farkle, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering how everything's going?" I ask, smiling sweetly.

"My instincts tell me that you need a favour" she raises her eyebrow.

"No...why would you say that?" I ask, gulping nervously.

"Farkle?"

"Fine, I need a favour"

"see, was that so hard? Now, what do you need?"

"I need you to help me do the invitations for Riley's party"

"I see."

"Will you help me?"

"Yes but what is the purpose of this party?"

"It's a back to school party"

"but we've been at school for two months now, what is the point of throwing a party two months late?"

"Not sure, I think Maya just wanted Riley to have a party"

"that makes more sense."

I smile, satisfied that I have someone to help me with the invitations.

* * *

 **Charlie's POV:**

"Where's the party gonna be?" I ask Riley as we sit in the school Libary, huddled in the corner.

"At my house" she smiles

"Do you need any help with anything?"

"Not really, but do you know where I can get some deserts from?"

"Yeah, my dad owns a desert place. Maybe, you've heard of it."

"What's it called?"

"The island"

"I love that place! The cupcakes are amazing!"

I chuckle "yeah, The island is famous for our cupcakes."

"Wow, you must have the best deserts for Christmas."

"I do enjoy our deserts on Christmas"

"with those cupcakes, how could you not enjoy it?"

I laugh. "Do you what my dad to supply some for the party?"

"You can do that?!" She asks with that beautiful smile of her's.

"Yeah, if you want me too"

"of course I do, thank you Charlie" she squeals as she flings her arms around my neck.

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"So Huckleberry, are you gonna leave me alone for one muinete so I can go find Riley?"

"No"

"Can you at least leave me alone so I can go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Too bad, goodbye" I walk off but it's soon after that I hear footsteps chasing after me.

I spin around to face him. "What?!"

"What?" He asks

"Why can you not just leave me alone for two muinetes, all I want it two seconds of peace."

"I just came to tell you that you forgot your bag..." He says, pointing to my bag in his hand.

"Oh, well thanks" I say taking it out of his hand.

"But this doesn't mean that I'm gonna leave you alone, the only thing you get are bathroom breaks."

I groan, turn on my heel and stomp away.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short. I've decided to update this story three times a week. Is that okay? So you'll be getting update probarbly every Saturday and Sunday and any random week day.**

 **QOTD~Which female celebrity would you want as your sister?**

 **I would obviously want Sabrina Carpenter! There are many female celebrities that I would want as my sister though, like-Maia Mitchell, Olivia Holt, Rowan Blanchard, Laura Marano, Debby Ryan. That was in a random order. Mostly, Sabrina because she's my role model.**


	5. What's wrong with Maya?

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating but I'm not going to burden you with my excuses because I'm sure all you want to do is read the chapter.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **No one's POV:**

Lucas sat at Lunch with Smackle and Farkle. They chatted and chatted, but Lucas ignored their endless banter and stared straight ahead at a familiar blonde's back. He briefly shifted his gaze as Farkle asked him a question, the Cowboy quickly responded before standing up and walking over to Maya's table, where he sat the day before.

"Hey Shortstack"

"What's up, Sundance?"

"Nothing much"

"Why are you sitting here?" She asks, her eyebrows arched.

"Well, you were supposed to meet Farkle, Smackle and me for Lunch but I'm guessing you didn't want to" he says, pointing in the direction of the table where the two geniuses sat, eating their lunch.

"I just didn't feel like it" Maya shrugs.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" He asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you skipped Lunch so either your avoiding one of us or your avoiding all of us and not to mention, the fact that your not fighting with me." Lucas says, pointing out the fact that she's not herself today.

"I just didn't get much sleep." She says, turning to face him.

"But don't worry, Sundance. I'll fight with you tomorrow" she smirks, getting up and walking away.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV:**

Something is bothering Maya but I don't know what it is. When she gets up and walks away, I decide to not follow her. The chances of her telling me what's wrong is very slim. I'll just have to ask the one person that knows everything about Maya and I mean everything.

Riley.

* * *

 **Riley's POV:**

"Hey Lucas" I nod as he takes a seat across from me in the Libary.

"Hey"

"So...what's up?" I ask

"I just wanted to ask if you know what's wrong with Maya?"

I nod, motioning for him to continue.

"She's been acting kinda strange today"

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you know what's going on with her?"

"Yeah but I can't tell you"

"Why?!"

"Lucas, Maya swore me to secrecy and I just can't tell you."

"But-"

"No buts. Okay? This is the end of it!"

"Fine" I sigh, knowing that I'm not going to get very far if I just sit here and keep arguing.

* * *

 **Farkle's POV:**

"Maya, what's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing" she shrugs.

"I know you and I know that something is bothering you." I say, determined to help my friend.

"Farkle, please can you-"

"No! I, not going to leave you alone whilst your upset. That's not what a friend should do." I say, standing up and grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asks as I drag her away from the bench.

"You'll see." I state.

"That doesn't give me much information."

Good."

"Farkle, I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now." She says, trying to get my grip off her hand. I loosen my grip but keep a firm hold on her.

"Fine, don't tell me!" She says, stubbornly

I lead her into the Libary. As we walk in, I see Riley walking out through the door at the back and an upset looking Lucas sitting on the same table that Riley was studying at. We walk over and I drop into the seat across from Lucas and pull Maya into the seat next to me.

"Hey guys" Lucas greets, looking more at Maya then at me.

"Hey Lucas" I respond but his gaze still stays fixed on Maya, who's head is facing down.

"So, what you guys doing?" Lucas asks, Turning his attention to me.

"We just came to find you" I say, not letting go of Maya's hand.

"Are you okay? Maya" Lucas asks. She nods.

She looks tired and sleepy. I didn't notice it before.

"Maya, did you get any sleep last night?" I ask, taking in her tired eyes and constant yawning.

"Yeah, a bit" she mumbles.

"No you didn't, Maya" Lucas says, standing up and gently lifting her up. Wrapping his arms around her small body.

"I'm gonna take her to the Nurse's office." He whispers, pointing to an almost asleep Maya.

"I'll come too." I say.

 _Ring Ring_

The bell rings.

"It's okay, Farkle. You don't have to come. Tell Mr Mathews where I went." He says

I nod and head in the direction of History Class, to tell Mr Mathews and Riley where they went because knowing Riley, she's probarbly already freaking out about her Best friend.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV:**

I gently place the Blonde Beauty on to the waiting room chair of the Nurse's office.

"Lucas" she stirs.

"It's okay, go back to sleep" I say.

"Um...I don't really want to. Can we just go to class?" She asks.

"Maya, I'm here. I'll always be here. Go back to sleep." I say, gently holding her hand.

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I'll be here." I smile as she drifts to sleep, resting her head on my shoulder as I wrap an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now but don't worry, the next chapter will be here soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) don't forget to review:)**

 **QOTD~ What is your favourite TV Channel?**

 **Well, mine will have to be Disney Channel. I've been obsessed with Disney since I was a kid so it's really special to me:)**


End file.
